


Stuck In My Brain

by 221blackandwhitestripes



Series: The Sound Of Your Heart [7]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, I have no idea if this is fluff or angst but there's definitely smut, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221blackandwhitestripes/pseuds/221blackandwhitestripes
Summary: He stared at the ceiling and wondered when it became so easy for Oswald to take his breath away.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Series: The Sound Of Your Heart [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1018875
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	Stuck In My Brain

**Author's Note:**

> Let's ignore how it's been almost two years, kay? :3

_You told me this is right where it begins_  
_But your lips hang heavy underneath me_  
_And I promised myself_  
_I wouldn't let you complete me_  
_I'm trying not to let it show_  
_Is there somewhere you can meet me?_  
_'Cause I clutched your arms like stairway railings_  
_And you clutched my brain and eased my ailing_  


_**Oswald:** I’ll see you soon. I trust you can get in without awakening anyone else staying in the house. It would be so terrible if you disturbed their sleep._

Ed sucked his lower lip between his teeth, doing his best to restrain a smile.

_**Edward:** Well, we can’t have that ;)_

It felt a bit like an admittance as Ed fell back onto his bed and sighed at the ceiling – though of what, he couldn't tell you. He sank a little into himself, clutching his phone to his chest as a child would with their favourite toy.

He was feeling too much, his heart fluttering a bit too fast, but it was an uncontrollable storm and Ed was content to sit back and watch the rain wash away the dirt.

Oswald had poured some soul into him and Ed could feel that energy prickle beneath his skin. A fickle thing to know that Oswald wanted this; hands crawling spiders over him, teeth twisting out his tears, laying waste to him with the kettle-hiss of; _“Next time, think of this.”_

And Ed does.

_He does, he does, he does._

Visions of Oswald laid scattered over this apartment like dust and Ed closed his eyes and ran through each one as his fingers roamed. Three blessed sins pressed against the doorway, two sainted devils bent over the couch, one holy damnation on the kitchen countertop.

Ed's toes curled as he abandoned his shame, made his hands Oswald’s; caressing, pulling, squeezing. He gasped out his want and played the tape through his head again and again:

_“Next time, think of this.”_

Oswald dropping to his knees.

_“Next time, think of this.”_

His hands making homes on his hips.

_“Next time, think of this.”_

Lips, tongue; swallow.

_“Next time, think of this.”_

He’d _moaned._

“Oh dear,” Ed gasped, eyes opening to his plain old ceiling as he came over his fist, Oswald’s name the next thing formed on his tongue. “Oh dear.”

He stared at the ceiling and wondered when it became so easy for Oswald to take his breath away. He wasn’t even here.

Ed had to get up and get moving, though, dragging himself from the lustful fog his bed had wrapped him in to focus on the plan for today. Namely: Barbara, and whatever idea she had in tow.

?¿?¿?

“Oh look: Nygma, you’re alive!!! How very un-fucking-expected.”

“Hello, Barbara,” Ed sighed. 

Ever since Oswald had returned, he’d begun questioning the work he was doing with Barbara. She certainly wasn’t as dignified in leadership as her predecessor. Truly, at times he told himself he was just keeping her distracted until Oswald came and took back his throne from her greedy hands.

“Come and join us, Nygma.”

He did so, standing beside her at the bar. She started on a rant about some rumour she’d heard about those “Court of Owls” people and Ed found himself tuning out. His gaze strayed to the stage, sitting black and glossy at the back of the club.

_A hoarse cry in his throat as he’d stood between them, felt Butch’s iron grip around his throat. His head had slammed against the stage and in a daze, he’d thought it was worth it, it was worth it, for all the pain in the world it was worth it._

“Nygma?” Barbara snapped, slapping his shoulder.

“Hey!” Ed rubbed the spot.

“You weren’t _listening_ ,” She hissed.

Ed pressed his lips together. “Perhaps not. But I hardly think ‘the Court of Owls’,” he rolled his eyes, “is anything to worry about. Just because they _could_ kill us all, doesn’t mean they’d be stupid enough to do it.”

Tabitha and Barbara raised their eyebrows at him pointedly. Butch scratched his neck.

Ed frowned. “What?”

?¿?¿?

A date.

Something dark and angry roiled against it, refusing to believe that he'd forgotten the loaded gun to his head. But he had. He'd gotten so caught up in the world of Oswald's smiles and crinkled eyes that he'd _actually_ forgotten. There was a weapon. And time was ticking down.

What about Oswald?

It was the first thought in his head. Would Oswald be safe? There was no guarantee. So what should he do? Tell him?

But this was _Oswald_. And maybe he was unpredictable in a rather infuriatingly attractive way, but Ed still knew him. Knew what he’d do.

He’d want to save the city. No question.

Damn it, damn it, damn it. Ed could hear the argument already. _“No, Ed, this city is mine and only **I** have the right to burn it to the ground.”_ He’d storm into the line of fire with righteous fury, brave the storm for some fish who’ve already forgotten him.

Ed wouldn’t let Oswald put his life on the line like that.

He checked the time on his phone. He still had a few hours until he’d have to meet Oswald. Enough time to get dinner and look up some hotel prices. He truly doubted Oswald would stay in a _motel._

?¿?¿?

The window to Oswald’s room washed orange light through the tree beside it and Ed smiled to himself before scaling the branches swiftly. He felt rather like a teenager avoiding his boyfriend’s parents as he tapped gently on the window, hugging the branch below him precariously.

Oswald opened the window with a smirk, leaning against the sill. “Wherefore art thou and whatever.”

“Mm, just the right poetry to get me in the mood,” Ed hummed, swinging his legs through and landing in a small heap.

“Yes, how very ‘Romeo’ or you,” Oswald purred. “You know I love you on your knees.”

Ed rolled his eyes, quickly getting up. “So. I’m here.”

Oswald shook his head. “Just take your clothes off and get on the bed.”

That he could do.

He raced to undress, smiling as he laid back in the middle of the bed. It was a massive bed, more suited to three or four than just Oswald by himself. Greedy little pest.

Said pest was currently rummaging around in his set of drawers. He paused and turned around, brandishing a fierce glare. “Close your eyes,” he instructed, “I want this to be a surprise.” Ed obeyed eagerly, waiting patiently as he listened to Oswald continue rummaging. “Okay, you can open them.” Ed did so, surprised when Oswald grabbed his chin, forcing him to keep his gaze on his face.

“Here are the rules,” he began, “You look at me and only me, or I slap you.” Ed’s entire body tensed as his cock twitched.

“Y-yes.” He nodded. “I-I mean… understood.”

“Good.” Oswald nodded. “Now, spread your legs.”

Ed didn’t dare hesitate, feeling the sheets brush over his skin as he stretched out. Oswald nodded, satisfied, and Ed relaxed.

Oswald seemed well and truly prepared as he produced a long black box and a tube of lube from his nightstand. “Remember, eyes on me.” Ed nodded. “Good.” He moved back and onto the bed, kneeling between Ed’s parted thighs. The first touch of his lubed finger sent Ed twitching, but he forced himself to relax as Oswald breached him slowly.

“ _Such_ a good boy.”

Ed swallowed and said nothing.

Oswald continued to prepare him, taking his agonizing time. Didn’t he realize how horny Riddler was?

Definitely _not_ pouting, Ed tested the limits _just_ slightly, wriggling himself down further on Oswald’s fingers.

_**Smack!** _

The strike across his cheek winded him at first, leaving his head reeling as he tried to catch his breath. That was… that was…

Ed glanced down at his cock.

... _Exciting._

_**Slap!** _

The other cheek this time. Ed looked back up at Oswald in affront.

“Eyes on me, remember?” Ed shivered and nodded, while a part of him quietly thought that it wouldn’t be _so_ terrible if he were to slip up. Accidentally on purpose mistakes happened all the time.

Satisfied, Oswald returned to his task, a sweet little furrow appearing in his brow as he concentrated. Ed contented himself by watching him, tongue stuck between his teeth as he anticipated the moment Oswald’s cock sunk into him and he felt good and _full._

Oswald added a third finger, stroking inside him and Ed had to grit his teeth and groan just to keep his gaze level.

“That’s it,” his keeper crooned, a lazy smile at the corner of his lips, “You’re doing well.”

“Fu-uck,” he finally let out as Oswald pressed his fingers insistently against his prostrate. “Much! Too much!” Tears were forming at the corner of his eyes at the strain of keeping them open when all he wanted was to sink into the warm darkness of his skull.

Oswald’s fingers stopped their torture but didn’t disappear, scissoring to stretch him open further. Ed huffed, growing exponentially impatient to start. Oswald didn’t usually waste this much time preparing him. And it’s not like he’d... grown overnight.

 _Finally_ , Oswald _deigned_ to remove his fingers, wiping them on the duvet. But, rather than positioning himself between Ed’s thighs, he snatched up that black box from before and shuffled up the bed.

“Eyes up here, remember,” Oswald instructed and Ed nodded, meeting his gaze. Out of his line of sight, Oswald opened the box. Intrigue and curiosity pierced through him and he risked a glance down to find–

_**Smack!** _

“Oh, _Oswald._ ”

“What did I tell you _not_ to do!” Oswald hissed, raising his hand again, “You’ve _ruined_ the surprise.”

Ed grinned through the next slap, laughing a little.

“Shh,” Oswald admonished. “And don’t fucking look down again.”

“Understood, sir,” Ed teased, but didn’t look down all the same.

The press of the toy sent Ed’s bottom lip between his teeth, his hips twitching as he tried to keep them still. The extra preparation suddenly made a lot more sense. Each time Oswald paused for him to adjust, he thought for _sure_ there couldn’t be anymore, but then Oswald would push it in a little more and Ed would moan and strain to keep his eyes open all over again

“Very _good_ , Edward.”

He tried to reply but it came out as a groan, his neck struggling to hold his head up to keep Oswald’s eye line. Oswald was looking at him with hunger and _control_ and Ed felt rather like some ruthless cat’s plaything, to be tugged this way and that for his entertainment before he was eventually devoured. And, god, he wanted to be devoured.

“ _Kiss me_.” And he half pulled Oswald in, moaning into his mouth as his eyes finally closed. Their chests pressed together roughly, Oswald’s clothes dragging against his naked chest. Something was building in his gut and he groaned again, arching his back. 

“God, _Oswald_.” He kissed him again, deep and heavy, swallowing his taste as if to save it. “Oh, Oswald, I–”

_Click_

“Fu-uck.”

Oswald pulled away with a cruel chuckle, but it was a distant sea, far above the twisting, vibrating mess of pleasure coursing up his spine and down again. 

“Ah, Oswald, ah, _ah_ –” He reached down, trying to grasp his cock for relief of the tide of want, but a hand snatched his wrist away.

“Uh, uh, uh, don’t think you’re getting out of this that easy.” Oswald’s eyes gleamed as he pinned the wrist above Ed’s head. Dammit. “ _I_ am in control.”

Ed swallowed the want and the power, drinking him in. “Fuck, Oswald.” He was a squirming mess, bearing his shame with each twist and turn inside him.

“Now, now, Eddie,” Oswald’s voice dipped low and dangerous, “Hold still.” He reached down, skin brushing Ed’s rim all too enticingly. He grasped the toy’s handle and Ed found his eyelids giving out on him as the toy dragged against his inner walls slowly, slowly, slowly.

_**Slap!** _

His eyes shot open and he groaned again. “God, Oswald, ple-ea-ease.” His back curled, teeth clacking together as he rode it out, his hips lifting for friction, for touch, for _something_. “Oswald!”

Finally, _finally,_ he felt a faint touch against his tip, and he looked down to see Oswald cleaning the precome off with his pinkie. “Hmm.” He dipped it into his mouth. “Tastes like you’re ready for more.”

“Fuck.” Ed’s head fell back onto the pillow. “You’re going to kill me.”

_**Smack!** _

Less hard this time, and Oswald cradled his cheek, helping him to find his eyes once more.

The toy was pushed back in, moans falling over themselves in Ed’s throat as he shook and shivered his way through it. Colours were flashing before his eyes, his bottom lip might’ve been bleeding from the number of times he’d bitten it, and his entire body felt like it was snapping piece by piece like a delicately strung bow playing the cello _too hard_ and _too fast_.

“You’re doing so good for me,” Oswald’s hand stroked up and down his thigh, and even that extra contact was too much to bear, “Such pretty noises you’ve made, Eddie,” Suddenly his hand stilled, fingers gripping his flesh vice-tight, “But now I’d really like to hear you scream.”

_Click-click-click-click_

Perhaps, if Ed had been a stronger man, or at least stronger willed, he would have been able to control the building vortex of noise in his chest, may have even snuffed it out before it reached his throat and burst out like water from an exploding damn.

“Fuck!” Everything tightening, tightening, “Ozzie, Ozzie!” Things heightening, heightening.

And maybe if he could have, he would’ve laughed, may have said “doesn’t matter if you want it or not, because it’s happening,” because suddenly the pressure in his cock went from criminal to astronomical to near-unattainable, then slipped, stumbled, and let it all out.

“Oh! Oh!” A hand wrapped around him and helped him through and Ed sighed and moaned and keened as all the energy inside him seeped out, leaving him satisfied and satiated.

“Mhmm,” he rubbed his cheek against Oswald’s pillow, sighing at the smell, “That was perfect.”

“It really was.”

“I love being here with you.” The words seemed to come naturally, Ed’s head spinning with endorphins. He blinked open his eyes. Oswald was changing out of his clothes, readying himself for bed. And, in that moment, he was perfect too.

“I love you.”

Oswald’s figure stilled. One second. Two. Quietly; “What was that?”

Ed swallowed. “I, um, didn’t do you.”

“It’s fine.” Oswald didn’t turn around. “I’m tired now anyway.”

Ed’s heart was thudding in his chest, his skin crawling and shivering, but he tried to sound normal as he murmured, “Okay.”

Oswald walked to the light switch, flicking it off. “Goodnight, Edward.”

_Oh dear, oh no, I swear I didn’t mean to._

“Goodnight.”

 _And I try to refrain,_  
_But you're stuck in my brain._  
_And all I do is cry and complain_  
_Because second's not the same._  
_I'm sorry but I fell in love tonight._  
_I didn't mean to fall in love tonight._  
_You're looking like you fell in love tonight_  
_Could we pretend that we're in love?_  


**Author's Note:**

> Plot is thickening, and there's more plot to come.
> 
> Thanks everyone who told me they still enjoyed the series, it motivated me to FINALLY finish this. As always, any and all kudos/comments are greatly loved and appreciated.


End file.
